Por um Fio
Por um Fio (Caso #35) é o trigésimo quinto caso de Criminal Case. É o trigésimo quinto da cidade de Grimsborough e o quarto da Universidade. Sinopse A vítima era uma estudante da Universidade de Grimsborough chamada Lisa Edwards, que foi encontrada enforcada na biblioteca da universidade. Apesar de inicialmente acharem que a morte se tratava de um suicídio, a equipe descobriu que na verdade era um assassinato. A assassina veio a ser a melhor amiga de Lisa, Penelope Rivera. Penelope queria ficar mais próxima de sua melhor amiga Lisa, então decidiu assustar a vítima para que pudesse confortá-la. Ela começou a fazer bullying com Lisa no Friendnet anonimamente, mas infelizmente para Penelope, isso não funcionou porque Lisa nunca falava das mensagens para ela e começou a passar todo seu tempo sozinha ou com Tess Goodwin. Então, um dia, Lisa pediu para Penelope encontrá-la na biblioteca da Universidade. Penelope foi alegre, pensando que sua melhor amiga iria finalmente ficar mais próxima dela. Mas ao chegar lá, Penelope encontrou Lisa furiosa, que disse à ela que sabia que era ela quem a estava ameaçando no Friendnet (a @rtista havia lhe informado sobre isso), e que agora a odiava. Lisa disse muitas outras coisas para Penelope e também começou a gritar com ela, até que Penelope teve o suficiente. Ela ficou com ódio e empurrou Lisa com toda a sua força, fazendo a vítima cair e bater a cabeça, ficando inconsciente. Logo depois, Penelope pegou uma corda que havia embaixo da mesa e enforcou Lisa. Pelo assassinato de Lisa e a intenção de tentar enganar a Polícia, Penelope foi condenada a 10 anos de prisão com chance de condicional em 6 anos. Resumo Vítima *'Lisa Edwards' (Encontrada enforcada na biblioteca da Universidade de Grimsborough) Arma do Crime *'Corda' Assassino *'Penelope Rivera' Suspeitos PERIVERA-VIEW.png|Penelope Rivera CATURNER-VIEW-C35.png|@rtista LUHARRIS-VIEW-C35.png|Luke Harris TEGOODWIN-VIEW-C35.png|Tess Goodwin CAFITZGERALD-VIEW-C35.png|Caroline Fitzgerald Perfil do Assassino *O Assassino bebe café. *O Assassino usa Friendnet. *O Assassino assistiu O Enforcador. *O Assassino usa óculos. *O Assassino usa batom. border|center|666x666px Cenas de Crime PUF-CC01.jpg|Biblioteca PUF-CC02.jpg|Escrivaninha PUF-CC03.jpg|Quarto da Hacker PUF-CC04.jpg|Estação de Computador PUF-CC05.jpg|Plataforma do Metrô PUF-CC06.jpg|Assentos do Metrô Passos Capítulo 1 500px|border *Investigar Biblioteca. (Pistas: Corpo da Vítima, Tablet; Vítima identificada: Lisa Edwards; Novo Suspeito: Penelope Rivera) *Autopsiar o Corpo da Vítima. (18:00:00; Arma do Crime registrada: Corda) *Falar com Penelope Rivera. (Pré-requisito: Biblioteca investigada) *Examinar Tablet. (Resultado: Tablet) *Analisar Tablet. (00:05:00; Novo Suspeito: @rtista) *Falar com @rtista. (Pré-requisito: Tablet analisado; Nova Cena de Crime Desbloqueado: Quarto da Hacker) *Investigar Quarto da Hacker. (Pré-requisito: @rtista interrogada; Pista: Disco Rígido Quebrado) *Examinar Disco Rígido Quebrado. (Resultado: Disco Rígido) *Analisar Disco Rígido. (00:05:00) *Falar com Luke Harris. (Todas as tarefas anteriores devem ser realizadas primeiro) *Ir para Capítulo 2. (2 estrelas) Capítulo 2 500px|border *Investigar Escrivaninha. (Disponível após desbloquear Capítulo 2; Pista: Carta Apagada) *Examinar Carta Apagada. (Resultado: Bilhete Suicida) *Analisar Bilhete Suicida. (12:00:00; Perfil do Assassino: O Assassino bebe café, usa Friendnet e assistiu O Enforcador; Novo Suspeito: Tess Goodwin; Perfil atualizado: Luke assistiu O Enforcador) *Falar com Tess Goodwin. (Pré-requisito: Bilhete Suicida analisado; Nova Cena de Crime Desbloqueada: Plataforma do Metrô; Perfil atualizado: Tess bebe café, assistiu O Enforcador e usa Friendnet) *Investigar Plataforma do Metrô. (Pré-requisito: Tess interrogada; Pistas: Papel Rasgado, Portfólio) *Examinar Papel Rasgado. (Resultado: Cópia) *Examinar Cópia. (Resultado: Substância Marrom) *Analisar Substância Marrom. (06:00:00; Perfil atualizado: Luke bebe café) *Falar com Luke Harris. (Pré-requisito: Substância Marrom analisada; Perfil atualizado: Luke usa Friendnet) *Examinar Portfólio. (Resultado: Panfleto) *Examinar Panfleto. (Resultado: Número de Telefone Desconhecido) *Analisar Número de Telefone Desconhecido. (06:00:00; Novo Suspeito: Caroline Fitzgerald) *Falar com Caroline Fitzgerald. (Pré-requisito: Número de Telefone Desconhecido analisado; Perfil atualizado: Caroline bebe café e assistiu O Enforcador) *Ir para Capítulo 3. (2 estrelas) Capítulo 3 500px|border *Perfil atualizado: @rtista usa Friendnet *Investigar Estação de Computador. (Disponível após desbloquear Capítulo 3; Pista: Laptop) *Examinar Laptop. (Resultado: Emails) *Analisar Emails. (03:00:00) *Falar com Caroline Fitzgerald. (Pré-requisito: Emails analisados; Perfil atualizado: Caroline usa Friendnet) *Falar com Penelope Rivera. (Disponível após desbloquear Capítulo 3; Perfil atualizado: Penelope bebe café, assistiu O Enforcador e usa Friendnet; Nova Cena de Crime Desbloqueada: Assentos do Metrô) *Investigar Assentos do Metrô. (Pré-requisito: Penelope interrogada; Pista: Livro) *Examinar Livro. (Resultado: Página do Livro) *Examinar Página do Livro. (Resultado: Substância Vermelha) *Analisar Substância Vermelha. (12:00:00) *Falar com Tess Goodwin. (Pré-requisito: Substância Vermelha analisada; Perfil do Assassino: O Assassino usa batom; Perfis atualizados: Penelope usa batom, Caroline usa batom) *Falar com @rtista. (Pré-requisito: Caroline interrogada) *Investigar Biblioteca. (Pré-requisito: @rtista interrogada; Pista: Câmera Quebrada) *Examinar Câmera Quebrada. (Resultado: Câmera de Computador) *Analisar Câmera de Computador. (12:00:00; Perfil do Assassino: O Assassino usa óculos) *Capture o assassino agora! *Ir para Investigação Adicional. (Nenhuma estrela) Investigação Adicional 500px|border *Ver como Luke Harris está. (Disponível após desbloquear Investigação Adicional) *Examinar DVD Desconhecido. (Pré-requisito: Luke interrogado; Resultado: DVD Surrealista) *Investigar Biblioteca. (Pré-requisito: DVD Surrealista identificado; Pista: DVD do Luke) *Devolver o DVD à Luke. (Pré-requisito: Biblioteca investigada; Recompensa: Hambúrguer) *Ver como Caroline Fitzgerald está. (Disponível após desbloquear Investigação Adicional) *Investigar Plataforma do Metrô. (Pré-requisito: Caroline interrogada; Pista: Papel Amassado) *Examinar Papel Amassado. (Resultado: Carta de Amor) *Dar a carta para Caroline Fitzgerald. (Pré-requisito: Carta de Amor revelada; Recompensa: 18.000 Moedas) *Desafie a @rtista. (Disponível após desbloquear Investigação Adicional) *Investigar Quarto da Hacker. (Pré-requisito: @rtista interrogada; Pista: Estojo) *Examinar Estojo. (Resultado: Cartão de Memória) *Analisar Cartão de Memória. (06:00:00) *Pergunte mais sobre a identidade da @rtista. (Pré-requisito: Cartão de Memória analisado; Recompensa: Moletom Friendnet, Máscara de Hacker) *Passar ao próximo crime! (1 estrela) Curiosidades *O título original deste caso vem do ditado britânico "at the end of your rope", que significa o final da paciência de alguém. Já o título em português vem provavelmente da frase "estar por um fio", que significa estar em uma posição ou situação extremamente arriscada ou instável. *Este é um dos oito casos do jogo em que todos os suspeitos fazem uma aparição após o caso, com os outros sendo Um Assassino Entre Nós, Nas Nossas Barbas, Santos e Pecadores, Um Fim Escarlate, A Conquista do Leste, Morte Tenho nas Mãos e Os Valentes Morrem uma Única Vez. **Além disso, todos os suspeitos deste caso fazem uma aparição em O Ceifador de Rorschach. *Friendnet é uma sátira do Facebook. *O filme Viagem à Lua que Luke menciona na Investigação Adicional deste caso é um filme real de 1902. *Alex menciona o super-herói Hyperman e seu alter ego Claus Kernt. Essa é uma óbvia referência à Clark Kent, também conhecido como Superman. *Na cena de crime "Escrivaninha", o computador na mesa possui Criminal Case aberto em sua tela. Navegação Categoria:Casos Categoria:Casos em Grimsborough Categoria:Universidade